Enrichment Program Abstract The goal of the Michigan Center for Diabetes Translational Research (MCDTR) Enrichment Program is to: ? advance type 2 translational research in diabetes through education and training, ? promote scientific exchange among investigators, and ? encourage collaboration among trainees, diabetes researchers, and investigators from other fields locally, regionally, nationally, and internationally. To this end, the MCDTR sponsors education programs including the MCDTR Annual Symposium and partners with the Institute for Healthcare Policy and Innovation (IHPI), the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR), the Veterans Affairs Ann Arbor Healthcare System Health Services Research and Development Service (HSR&D), and the Michigan Diabetes Research Center to sponsor lectures and symposia. The MCDTR also works with the Metabolism, Endocrinology, and Diabetes T32 Training Grant and its NIDDK-funded Medical Student Training Program, the University of Michigan Medical Scientist Training Program, and the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Clinical Scholars Program to provide training to students and fellows in T2 translational research in diabetes.